One Night
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: One night with Dannyl and Tayend. LEMON!


**One Night**

Tayend walked slowly to Dannyl's rooms. Fear and anticipation coursing through his veins. He knew that Dannyl may not be as willing as him and that it may not even happen but just to know that they were going to spend the night together with no disturbance was enough to set Tayend on edge.

Certainly, he had had many men before but never out of love. He liked them, but not the love that he feels for Dannyl. He knew that Dannyl's unwillingness would be fuelled by the fact that the Guild were not accepting of 'lads' and that if anyone were to find out then Dannyl would be bumped from his Ambassadorial position.

Tayend sighed. _Why is this so difficult? We shouldn't have to sneak around to see each other. I hate this. We should just live in Elyne._ He grunted, exasperated. Tayend almost hit his face on Dannyl's door before realizing where he was. Spinning his head left to right making sure that no one was about he knocked on his door. Slow firm knocks.

"Who's there?" Dannyl called from inside his rooms. It was customary for this to do this for fear that they would get caught and all would be ruined.

"It's me. Tayend." Tayend replied, making sure Dannyl understood who it was. _Though it should be blatantly clear who it is, who else would come to his rooms at this time of night. _Tayend thought. The door opened and Tayend smiled at his lover's smile. Tayend walked in and glanced back at Dannyl who was checking the hallway.

"Any problems getting here?" Dannyl asked formally. Tayend looked at him quizzically. _Why is he being so formal? _

_ "_None at all, handsome." Tayend tried to show that there was no need to be formal. Dannyl walked towards him cautiously. Ever since getting back to the Guild and the great battle, Dannyl had been completely different. Cautious and fearful of everything they did. Even in the library he would distance himself to the point where it looked as though Dannyl and Tayend were complete strangers.

Tayend stretched his arms out inviting Dannyl towards him. Dannyl released his breath and relaxed and strode towards Tayend and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into Tayend's neck. "I'm just scared." Tayend smoothed Dannyl's hair.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But there is no need to fear, not tonight. There is no one here but us. Tayend pushed Dannyl slightly away from him and kissed him gently. Dannyl responded and wrapped his arms around Tayend's neck. Tayend moved in closer to Dannyl's body and gently pushed himself against Dannyl's groin causing Dannyl to moan. Tayend took his chance and slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. _He always likes to take control. Well, now it's my turn. _Dannyl mused. Dannyl placed his hands on Tayends chest on firmly pushed him onto the bed. Tayend looked at Dannyl with shock and amusement. _Since when did you take control? _Tayend wondered. Dannyl got on top of Tayend, looking for assurance and confirmation. Tayend stared at him and nodded. Dannyl bent down and kissed his lover and forced his tongue inside of his mouth. They both moaned and Dannyl started to undo the buttons of Tayends top. Tayend reached out with his hands and undone the catch of Dannyl's robes and threw them onto the floor. Dannyl tugged at Tayend's sleeves and Tayend arched his back to assist Dannyl. Dannyl smiled at Tayend, his eyes dark with arousal. Dannyl tossed Tayend's top onto the floor and began to kiss his neck working his way down his chest. Tayend breathed unsteadily, low moans escaping his lips. Dannyl went further down until he got to the waistband of Tayend's trousers. He looked up at Tayend, a mischievous grin on his face. Tayend smiled at him. Dannyl's hands moved to Tayend's belt and undone it. Pulling it through its holds. He slowly began to undo the button and the zip. Tayend's breathing began to quicken and shorten as he realized what Dannyl was going to. _I don't want to stop him. In fact, I want him to continue. _Tayend groaned as Dannyl placed his lips upon his boxers where his erection was clear to see.

"Dannyl." Tayend throatily groaned. Dannyl grinned at him. A teasing light in his eyes.

"Do you wish for more?" Dannyl asked seductively.

"Yes." Tayend breathed. Dannyl smiled in response and pulled at Tayend's jeans and boxers and discarded them on the floor. Dannyl gently ran his finger along Tayend's erection and earned himself another moan. Dannyl moved closer and closer and enveloped Tayend's member with his mouth. Tayend arched his back and moaned as ripples of pleasure ran over his body. Tayend panted and moaned as Dannyl used his tongue and mouth to pleasure him. _Oh god, I'm going to come! _Tayend thought. With that Dannyl stopped. Tayend whimpered as the last ripples of pleasure ran over him.

"Don't you want me in you?" Dannyl asked as he stretched himself over Tayend's body so that they were in the missionary position.

"Y-yes!" Tayend moaned out as Dannyl's erection pressed against him. Before Dannyl could make another move Tayend pushed himself up and kissed Dannyl firmly on the lips. Dannyl replied happily. Tayend turned the tables and pushed Dannyl below him giving him the control of being on top. Tayend didn't bother about being careful with Dannyl's clothes, he just ripped off his top and trousers whilst Dannyl protests were futile. Dannyl laid beneath Tayend's naked body with nothing on apart from his boxers. He blushed and didn't bother to use magic to hide it. Tayend moved close to his ear and whispered seductively:

"It's about time I saw you naked." Tayend gently nibbled Dannyl's ear and Dannyl gasped. Tayend smiled against Dannyl's neck and began to copy Dannyl. Dannyl moaned and arched his back causing Tayend to stop and moan against Dannyl's chest.

He paused at the edge of Dannyl's boxers and gently kissed his erection. Dannyl moaned again. Tayend smiled and yanked them off. Tayend gently licked the full length of Dannyl's cock. Dannyl moaned loudly and arched his back yearning for more. Tayend gently kissed the tip and took Dannyl in his mouth. Dannyl arched his back and allowed every moan to escape his lips. _Why haven't we done this before? _He wondered. Suddenly, Tayend stopped.

"You're not the only one who can tease." Tayend remarked humorously. He moved himself towards Dannyl but paused at his entrance. Leaving the tip of his member on the edges of Dannyl's entrance. He looked at Dannyl unsure as to whether Dannyl wanted him to continue.

"Go." Dannyl breathed. Tayend drew in deep breath and pushed himself in slowly. Dannyl gasped at the pain and drew in magic in order to ease it. Tayend moaned and looked at Dannyl again, not wanting to hurt him. Dannyl felt waves of pleasure running up and down him over riding the pain.

"Go." Dannyl breathed again. Tayend thrust slowly and gently, kissing Dannyl. Both of them moaning at each thrust.

"Faster." Dannyl moaned gently. Tayend obeyed, wanting to show Dannyl how much he loved him and wanted this. Tayend moaned louder as he realized he was close. He looked at Dannyl wanting to slow, so that Dannyl could enjoy more but noticed that Dannyl was as close as he was. Firmly taking Dannyl's cock in his hand, he began to pump with his arm in time with each thrust.

"Tayend!" Dannyl gasped loudly out of shock and pleasure. Tayend placed his lips gently against Dannyl's.

"Shh, sweetheart." Dannyl kissed Tayend and they both moaned.

"Dannyl!"

"Tayend!" They both cried out in unison as Tayend came inside Dannyl and Dannyl came on Tayend's torso. Tayend felt the energy leave his arms and fell gently on top of Dannyl. Dannyl wrapped his arms around Tayend and turned them both onto their sides. They both stared deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you, Tayend."

"I love you too, Dannyl."


End file.
